What the heck is that,un? oh that's a pokemon:
by life-is-boring123
Summary: Story canled leaving fanficton .net!
1. going to a new world

:|What the heck is that,un? oh that's a pokemon|:

A Pokemon/ Naruto Crossover Story

"one day everythings gonna change un.." deidara said out of random sitting in the lair with all of the akatsuki, well the lair was acutally a old-fashion japanse house in an unclaim teirrtory close to The Land of Stones.

" what do you mean brat?" sasori asked his annoying blonde partner " i don't really know danna un..." sasori said changing the channel on the T.V. to cartoon network(c) (forshadowing!) and Pokemon glactic adventures started playing " OH TOBI LUVZ THIS SHOW!" tobi ran a jump landing between deidara and the reading itachi.

" tobi why do you like pokemon?" kisame asked from the fish tank in the corner (hes not in it just by it!) " tobi likes it because the pokemanz are so cute!" tobi yelled right into poor deidara's ear " ARG TOBI THAT WAS MY EAR!" deidara shrieked bonking the orange masked male on the top of the head with his fist tobi ran to the other couch and sat on the unsual lump cover by a red blanket and it shoke and snored " tobi thats hidan not a pillow" kakuzu said not turing from his money counting " hey guys leader has a special misson for all of us!" konan smiled grabbing the remote from deidara and clicked the T.V off, and the all go up and left for the 'plotting room ' which was just the basment with a large table and 13 chairs and they all sat down and waited for leader .

15 mintues later

leader walked in holding a unusal scroll " greeting fellow akatsuki" he said leaderly(is that even a word..) everyone mumbled 'hi' " i have a misson that will requare all of the akatsuki in order possable to be an sucsses" he stated looking around at the confused akatsuki's faces " so what is the (bleep)ing misson!" hidan asked " you seven will go to another demenison and find out whats there and hopefully return" he said everyone eyes widened at 'hopefully' pein put down the scroll " well have fun time" he said and pulled the scroll open

**BOOF!**


	2. Ragghh

:|What the heck is that,un? oh that's a pokemon|:

A Pokemon/ Naruto Crossover Story

**BOOF!**

Unkown Person Point Of View

i ywan and scratch my head boy was i tired but i still had 3 miles tell i reached Cherrygrove City

"Ragghh.." i turned to my Feraligatr, Chompz

. " don't worry Chompz we will be there soon!" i cheer pushing my hip length bunette hair behind my ear . i turn to a russle in the trees and then a flock of pigey and pigeotto flew past Chompz sniffed the air and growled " what is it Chompz?" he pointed to the trees and trotted off i followed my seven foot tall pokemon " ok anyone have an idea were we are?" i heard a manly gruff voice i stopped and crouch into the bushes along with Chompz i saw 6 people in black and red cloaks 'team rocket got a new uniform...' i've seen them and knew that they all wore black and red " chompz we have a battle ahead of us" i whispered Chompz nodded i noticed the were all talking i summon chompz back to his pokeball and stepped out and they turned to me i crossed my arm trying to look tough and failing because i was shaking, i may be a great trainer but looking like one is impossible " who are you un" the blonde asked " i am Kathie Starly" i responed " so kathy were are we?" a young red-red head asked , it seem like they weren't team rocket " your in johto on route 30 toworts Cherrygrove city" i responded " tobi asks do you have a pokemon?" a swirly masked man said walking forward through the crowd " yes i do" i said alittle more confendnt " yeah right pokemon is just a dumb t.v. show tobi this girl is insane" a black haired guy with stress wrinkes " coming from the guy with stress wrinkles" i responed rising an almost nonexsitent eybrow he gave me a glare " prove it!" he responed i took out chompz poke ball and therw it in the air all 6 pairs of eyes followed the ball as it grew and open with a stream of red light coming out and going to the grown forming a dinosaur shaped cretuare and then you saw my beloved first pokemon chomps " RAGGGGGGHHH" he belowed making the unkown group jump back i grabed to poke ball in mid and a pull it back on my belt and smirked. the whole group stared at chompz


End file.
